A Strange Cruise
by The Torminator
Summary: It's been a while since I wrote a story I'm uber proud of should finish my 9 story . Well, we join Ashley and Tori again and this time Ashley booked them a cruise...that goes wrong. Every crew member, save for a maid and the engineer, are demons! :o
1. A Sunny Day

Hooray. ANOTHER FANFICTION?? Haha! I don't care how many I have, this needed to be written. I had a dream…again…about this and well. Yeah, this craziness happened. It'll have more than one fandom. :D I love meshing. Anyway. Yay…

---------

Chapter One: A Sunny Day

Tori sighed, looking up at the almost perfectly clear sky. A few puffy, white clouds trailed on as the time dragged slowly by. She was leaning on her blue '69 Chevy Camaro, waiting for Ashley. Her long, dark blonde hair swayed a little in the sea breeze. A few gulls called to each other a few yards off.

"Kay, Tori!" Ashley called, making her way over to her. "We're all set! They're gonna start boarding, so get your stuff outta the car, now."

"I still don't like the idea of leaving my car to some strangers," Tori glared down at her slightly shorter friend, her blue eyes like flint. "Couldn't you get a cruise that allows cars onboard?"

"Hey, those are really expensive!" Ashley protested. "You're lucky we got this one!"

Tori sighed, admitting defeat and grabbed her two bags out of the trunk. Ashley tossed her one bag to Tori.

"Watch it!" Tori exclaimed, awkwardly catching the bag.

"You get our stuff onboard, I'll take the car over," Ashley grinned, her green eyes flashing.

"No way are you driving my car-" It was too late, Ashley zoomed off before Tori could protest.

Tori struggled to get the bags on the ship. Just as she was taking a step onto the ramp leading to the large ship, she felt herself losing her balance. Just before she landed face first, someone grabbed her arm and stopped her fall.

She got her footing and turned to see a taller man, about her age, which was twenty-seven, looking down at her. He had long, slightly shaggy, dark brown hair and blue eyes. He gave her a shy smile.

"You should be more careful…" he said, sounding nervous.

Tori sighed, but smiled anyway. "Thanks. I have a habit of tripping over my own feet…"

He laughed a little. "You need help?" Before she could answer, he took two of the bags. "Which one's your cabin?"

"I-I don't know yet…" Tori admitted. "I was just going to check…"

"I kin show ya to yer room…" a voice said behind them, in a thick accent. It was a man in a white suit, the captain. "We usually tell you as ya board, but you two're a little early." He eyed them curiously. "Are you two t'gether?"

Tori blushed slightly and shook her head. "No, no. He's just helping me with my friend's and my luggage…"

The captain gave a curious, almost angry look at both of them. "Righ'…this way…"

Below deck, the captain led them to quite a large cabin. He motioned to it, "This'll be yers, miss." He indicated one across the hall. "You kin 'ave that one if ya like…"

Tori opened the door. "Oh wow!" It had two twin-sized beds, a desk with a reading lamp, and bedside tables for each bed, a bathroom, and a TV. _I don't know why I'm getting so excited, _Tori thought, _it's just like staying in a hotel._ She sighed, inwardly.

The captain left and the man set the bags on one of the beds. He turned to Tori as she dropped the third one with them.

"I'm Sam, by the way," he said, a little nervously.

"Tori," Tori answered, nonchalantly. She was silent for a second. Then, "I have to go see if Ashley's staying out of trouble…" She was mostly saying this for her own benefit, to give herself an excuse to get away from him. She was always suspicious of other people, maybe too much. But, it was for her own good, right?

"Tori!" Ashley called, once she came up on deck. "D'you get us a room?"

"Yes, Ashley," Tori grinned, rolling her eyes. "When haven't I?"

"Well, there was that one time, when-"

"That was a rhetorical question…" Tori sighed.

Ashley grinned. "I know…"

"Then why'd you answer it?"

"Hey, who's that staring at you?" Ashley nudged her with her shoulder. Tori glanced where Ashley had indicated.

"Ugh…his name's Sam…" Tori slumped. "I don't know him from anywhere else…" she added. "All he did was help with our bags…"

Ashley's eyes danced with mischief.

"Don't you dare…" Tori warned.

She glanced at him again. He was talking to a man only slightly taller than her. Compared to Sam, however, he looked small. He looked at her and laughed, he had obviously noticed Sam looking at her. _Damn_. She looked away.

"Come, on," she grabbed Ashley's arm, "we're checking out what's below deck…"

-----

HAHA! I don't know why but Sammy's funny in this one…*shrugs* Must just be me…


	2. Below Deck

The first few would most likely be in Tori's POV, since it's easier for me to do. And that way I can introduce characters a little more smoothly. I think…anyway, let us continue on our way.

By the by, I own nothing. I'm not even sure if I own this version of Tori…

---------

Chapter Two: Below Deck

Tori smiled.

"No…way…" she beamed. "They have…a library…" She practically exploded with excitement. Okay, that's exaggerating, but still.

She made her way, speed walking, to a row of books. Ashley joined her.

"You need to calm down…" she said, pulling Tori away before she could do any damage.

"Well, we're going to be without internet, I have to be happy about this! I'd be mad not to enjoy this library!" Tori grinned.

"You can get on for free…remember?" Ashley rolled her eyes.

"BUT STILL! I don't have to be stuck with you all day! I just hide in the library!" Tori joked.

"Oh, so you're a book worm?" a voice asked behind them. Tori sighed and turned to see the man Sam had been talking to, leaning on the door frame, Sam rolling his eyes beside him. He was smirking.

"God, are you following us?" Ashley asked, now annoyed. At least now she felt the same as Tori did toward them…annoyed.

"No," the man answered with a shrug of his shoulders, "and what if we were?"

"Then I'd have to kick your ass…" Ashley crossed her arms.

"Now who needs to calm down?" Tori murmured.

"Shut up…"Ashley snickered at Tori.

Sam walked past them, nonchalantly, to look at books.

"For your information," the other man eyed Ashley, "Sam needed to do some research…"

"Psh," Ashley looked away, annoyed, "whatever…"

There was an awkward silence that followed. Tori shuffled her feet, uncomfortably. Ashley sighed and turned to her.

"Well, I'll be at the cabin," she said, smiling at her. "Have fun…reading…" She looked around, cautiously before leaving, walking past the man.

There was another silence. Tori turned away from the man to look at the books behind her, aware of the man watching her. When she had picked one out, she went to a table and sat down. Soon, she got so involved in the book, that she didn't notice the man sit down across from her.

"So, you're into the paranormal?" he asked.

Tori jumped, surprised. "Don't…do that!" she breathed.

He smirked. "Didn't mean to scare you…"

She sighed. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, really…" he said. There was yet another silence that followed. Tori noticed he was still watching her. "I'm Dean, by the way," he suddenly said, casually.

She hesitated. "Tori…" she murmured, keeping her eyes on the book's pages.

More silence. Was he waiting for her to do something? What was wrong with him? But, again, he broke the silence, "My brother told me he helped you out…"

"If your brother's Sam, then yes, he helped me. What of it?" she asked, trying not to let her annoyance get the best of her. She was extremely tempted to throw the book in the creep's face.

"Nothing…" he repeated. "I just think he might have taken a liking to you…" His eyebrows rose, as if he were waiting for her to say that she liked him too. Which she didn't, she hardly knew him!

"Come, now…Dean…I just met him…like one of those chance encounters anyone hardly pays any attention to…" she sighed. "Besides," she furrowed her brow, "there are things about me that may change his mind…"

Dean furrowed his brow as well. "Like what?"

"I'd rather not say…"

There was another bout of silence, as Dean obviously tried to think of something else to say towards this.

"Look," she set her book down and glared at him. She tried to ignore how handsome his green eyes were. "Don't you have anyone else here to bother?"

"Just Sammy…" he answered, smirking a little, as if this whole event were some joke to him. It made Tori feel even more annoyed. "I was hoping I'd be able to bother someone else for a change…"

Tori sighed. "Gee, thanks. That makes me feel so much better…"

He snickered. "You're a lot like him, you know…"

"I'm thrilled, really, I am…"

Dean looked at her, curiously. "Is there something wrong? You seem upset…"

"Well, let's see, my best friend practically betrayed me by _forcing_ me on this ship, and now I'm being _stalked_ by the two of you…_I'm peachy keen_…" Honestly, Tori had no real reason for why she was acting this way except for pure suspicion. You tend to get used to being careful when you're fighting demons and things for most of your life.

She sighed. "I'm sorry; I guess I'm just overly stressed…"

"Maybe being on this ship is kind of a good thing, then," Dean pointed out. "You know, vacation to relieve all that stress…"

She smiled solemnly. "Yeah, I guess so…"

A few minutes later, Sam was placing a pile of five books on the table. He sat beside Dean and handed him two of the books. "Here, help with this…"

"As long as there's pie in it for me…" Dean frowned.

Tori glanced at the books. "I guess you're into the supernatural, too?" she smirked.

Dean grinned. "It's a hobby…"

Tori closed her book. "Well, I'd best be going…" She stood up and quickly put the book back and left the library. She wanted to check on Ashley.

--------------

Blah. I don't like this one as much…-_-


	3. Departure, Discovery

I'm on a roll! Kinda….

-----------

Chapter Three: Departure, Discovery

It was finally time! The boat was sliding slowly away from the dock of the harbor. Tori stood leaning on the railing, watching the land slip away slowly. A strange feeling swam its way through her veins and she frowned. The scene looked strange to her, but she didn't know why. Was something bad going to happen?

She started as she noticed yet another man beside her. She sighed. He had dark brown hair and light blue eyes that seemed slightly far away. He wore a light brown trench coat, even though it was quite warm. Tori began to feel uneasy. She turned her attention back to the slowly disappearing land.

"You might want to be cautious on this boat…" the man suddenly said. Tori spun around to look at him.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Aren't you a hunter?" now the man was slightly confused.

"How…?"

The man turned to her, his face betraying all seriousness. "Tori, my name is Castiel, I am an angel of the Lord…"

Tori's eyes widened. "Why are you telling _me_ this?"

"Because-"

"Hey, Cas," Dean walked up to them. Tori sighed. "Oh, hey, Tori."

"You again…" Tori groaned.

Dean ignored her and turned back to Castiel. Tori blocked out their conversation. Though, she tried to pick out any keywords, such as "demons" or the like. Nothing . She stood up straight again and turned to go back down below. She stopped. Ashley was climbing as high as possible on the boat. She turned and spotted Tori.

"HEY TORENCE!" she called.

"Oh, God," Tori murmured. Then she yelled, "WHAT, ASHLEY?"

"I'M ON A BOAT, BITCH!" Ashley grinned with delight.

Tori sighed. "Is she…all there…in the head…?" Dean asked her.

"Yes…she means well…she's just a little odd…" Tori answered.

"I mean, should we be worried?"

"No, no…"

"I don't think we should let her gamble at all, if anyone gambles during this trip," Tori added, "or drink too much…"

"God, she's like a gremlin…" Dean watched Ashley climbing down, "she comes with instructions and shit…"

"Yep…" Tori nodded. "I've learned from experience that those two situations aren't good for her…"

"And she's naturally that way?" he asked, indicating what had just happened.

"Yes, sadly…" Tori sighed. "You learn to get used to it."

"So, you're a little friendlier, I see…" Dean smirked.

Tori smiled. "Just a little…" She frowned. "Hey where did…." Castiel had seemingly disappeared.

"Oh, he has a knack for disappearing…" he shrugged.

"All I'm saying, David, is tha' we shouldn' be here!" a voice shouted near them in a British accent. Tori saw two men bickering a little ways away from them.

"Look, Griffin," the one man, David, replied, calmly, "sometimes even _we_ need a vacation…"

"But anyone here could be a Paladin!" Griffin hissed.

Tori furrowed her brow. Paladin?

"Sh, Griffin!" David hissed back. His blue eyes looked like ice as he glared at the shorter man, who was as tall as Dean. "If you don't draw attention to us, we'll be fine!"

Tori glanced over at Dean. He was watching the pair, suspiciously. "What's up with them, huh?" she laughed, nervously.

Dean didn't answer. He was watching the two men, curiously.

"Dean? What's wrong?" Tori was surprised to find that she was actually a little worried about him. When he didn't answer again, she decided to go back down below deck.

Below deck, she found herself headed towards the library. Entering the large room, she saw Sam sitting a little way off. He was frowning at a laptop. She smiled, shaking her head.

"Connection troubles?" she asked, sitting beside him.

He glanced at her. "Yeah…"

"Let me see…" she said. He reluctantly slid the laptop to her. Her fingers started flying across the keyboard. In a matter of two minutes, she handed the laptop back to him. "There, you're connected. And no extra pay, I got past that for you." She smiled.

He was staring at her, slightly surprised. "How did you…?"

"I've had practice…" she shrugged.

He turned his attention back to the laptop. "Thanks." He glanced at her and smiled.

Tori opened her book she had brought with her. "No problem…"

--

Sam glanced at the clock on the screen of the laptop. It had gotten late very quickly; it was already twelve thirty. He shut it down and closed it. The library was, surprisingly still open. He looked down at Tori. She was asleep, her head resting on the table, the book still open.

"Hey….Tori…" he lightly shook her shoulder. "Wake up…"

She groaned and turned her head away from him, but did not wake up. Sam bit his lip. He couldn't just leave her here alone…

He decided to try to wake her again. "Come on, Tori…the library is going to close soon…" Tori turned her head towards him again. He shook her harder. She grabbed his arm and her eyes shot open. He started. "Oh, jeez…you scared me…"

Tori smiled, sheepishly. "Sorry…I thought I was at…home and was being attacked…wouldn't be the first time…"

"What…do you mean?" Sam asked. He had a slight idea what she _might_ have meant.

Tori's eyes widened. "Nothing…"

She stretched. He grabbed her arm. "What did you mean by that? Is someone after you?"

"Not really…" Tori looked away. Sam noticed her other hand reaching for something on her belt. Just as she grabbed it, Sam grabbed that hand as well. A knife slid out of its sheath. Sam gaped. It was made of pure silver.

"You're…a hunter?" he asked. He honestly would not have guessed that she was; she just didn't seem the…type…

In one fell swoop, she twisted both her arms out of his grip and pinned him down, knife at his throat. "You a demon begging for death?" she hissed.

"What? No! I'm a hunter, too!" Sam managed to push her off, having been caught by surprise, it had been easy for her to pin him.

Tori glared at him with disbelief. He sighed and flashed the tattoo on his chest, one that protected against demonic possession. She sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking at him with apologetic eyes.

He smiled. "I understand, can never be too careful…"

"I'm surprised I pinned you down…I'm a terrible fighter…" she blushed slightly.

"Well, you've got to be pretty good, you DID pin me down…"

Tori fell silent. Sam stood up and held a hand out to her. "Come on, it's late…"

Tori took his hand and he helped her up. She fell in step a little behind him as they silently left the library, Sam's laptop tucked under his arm.

--

Tori did not speak on the way to their rooms. She did not want to. She was tired and a little too shocked to do so. Who knew there were other hunters on the ship? She looked down, thoughtfully. Soon, she bumped into him.

"Sorry…" she murmured. He glanced down at her.

"Stay behind me…" he whispered. She looked up at him in confusion. She peered around him and gasped. One of the crew of the ship was standing in front of them, a few yards down the corridor. Only, his eyes were black. He looked around, but he didn't notice them.

"Sam…isn't that…the cook?" Tori whispered.

"I think so…" he murmured. He pushed her around a corner and hid them.

"But if…I wonder how many others on this ship are demons…" Tori murmured.

* * *

Dun dun DUN! Ha ha! I like cliffhangers!


	4. Surrounded

Yay! I'm on an uber roll now! …I'm a little tired…

-----------

Chapter Four: Surrounded

Tori was breathing heavily. That demon was just around the corner. She swallowed. Just how many would be on the ship?

She turned her head to the other end of the corridor. She tugged on Sam's sleeve. "Let's go this way…"

"What? We can fight it!" Sam protested.

"I'd rather get Ashley first…" Tori pleaded, looking up at him.

He sighed. "All right. Let's go…"

Tori led him up the stairs above deck. They went around to the other side. Before they opened the door, a voice stopped them.

"What are you doing?"

They turned. Another one, this demon had red eyes. Sam pushed her through the door, yelling, "Come on! Let's go!"

They hurried to the cabins. Tori opened the door.

"Ashley??" she called, franticly. No answer. She cursed under her breath. "Way to disappear at a time like this. Come on, we're gonna check the bar. She'll most likely be there…"

The bar was in a large restaurant that was decorated in all red. It was pitch dark in there, not a soul moved. No, something _did_ move.

"No…" Tori breathed. A horde of demons started to come out of hiding places. They had been tricked. The second demon they had run into was chasing them here. They were surrounded by demons, some with black eyes, and some with red.

"Sam…" Tori murmured.

"Just stay close…" he told her, his voice surprisingly steady, considering their situation.

Tori drew out her knife. It was quite small, but it was silver and she was willing to kill as many demons with it as she needed. But none of the demons attacked, they just stood in a circle, surrounding them.

"What's wrong with them? Why aren't they doing anything?" Tori wondered aloud.

Suddenly, as if that were their cue, they lunged. Tori defended herself as best as she could with her knife. Soon, however, she wasn't able to see Sam. She looked around for him, as more demons appeared as if from nowhere.

One particular demon knocked her to the ground. She prepared for the demon and others to attack again, but someone stepped in the way and killed the demon.

"Dean?" she choked. He was holding one of Ashley and Tori's stash of long range weapons, a sword that Tori was particularly fond of. "Where's Ashley?" she asked, standing up. The demons stepped back, slightly surprised by the appearance of a fresh fighter.

"Helping Sammy…" he explained. He held out a familiar weapon. "She told me to give you this." It was her machete, her favorite weapon. "How'd you get one of _those_ made in silver?"

"Connections…" she smirked. She slashed at a group of demons that came too close for comfort. "I use it for only emergencies, usually."

"I'd say this is an emergency," Dean said, as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I've dealt with worse on my own, actually…"

"Really?"

"Let's just say, always do research before entering an abandoned town." Her lips pursed and she tried to concentrate on the matter at hand. But it was starting up again. Her flashbacks were coming back. If she focused hard enough, she could push them away; but…for some reason…she could not "wake up". She prayed that she would not accidently hit Dean, as she slipped in and out of her flashbacks. Something…whether her mentioning it, or being surrounded again, or something else, had triggered the terrible images.

"You okay?" Dean asked. Tori was surprised that he had brought her back. "You seem distracted, and that's not a good thing at a time like this…"

"Sorry…" she brought the machete down on the head of a demon. It caused a pleasing thunk, and the demon let out a gasp of breath. She was getting better.

* * *

Hey. If I have done my research wrong…with ANYTHING….TELL ME _PLEASE_! :O


	5. Lost Voyage of Carnage

More! More! Muahahahahaha! I like my evil laugh. No, I'm not vain. In fact, that's one of my best qualities.

I don't even own Tori…technically, my friend did, but since Tori's practically me, I can use her…:/

Oh, and sorry if this chapter is awkward. I mean, I must be losing my touch, 'cause…I felt awkward writing it, and I usually like putting my OCs in the most awkward situations. Maybe it's because Dean's there. Yeah…that's it…DAMMIT!

* * *

Chapter 5: Lost Voyage of Carnage

(Dark title, huh? :D I like it…)

Tori looked around the restaurant, now filled with dead bodies, and sighed. She collapsed to her knees, suddenly exhausted. She grimaced, the smell suddenly reaching her nose.

"I don't think I'll be able to move from this spot," Tori groaned. Her legs were killing her. They must have been fighting for almost three hours.

"That's not good," Dean looked down at her. "I might have to carry you…"

"W-what?" she looked up at him. "No!" Ashley seemed to have already left with Sam, because Tori was sure she would have been making a sly comment.

"Then, what are you going to do? Stay here?" he raised an eyebrow in a questioning way.

"I'll try to stand up…"

They waited a few minutes.

"Well?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Give me time!" Another two minutes.

"That's all the time you get…" he stepped forward and scooped her up.

She flailed a little, and then glared at him. "You had better not drop me…" Dean smirked and pretended to lose his grip. She let out a small shriek and latched around his neck. She hissed in his ear, "That was a dirty trick, Dean…" She sighed. "God, I feel like a child…"

He glanced up and down her figure, "You don't _look_ like a child."

"Don't ever…do that again…"

Suddenly, Tori felt cold air on her face. It stung. She was suddenly able to feel the complete pain that ripped through her. A demon had lunged, full force, at her legs, while another one had lunged at her rib cage on the other side. She grimaced.

"You look like you were hit by a truck…" Dean joked.

"Haha…better, a demon…" she answered. "Why are we up here?"

"Thought you could use a little fresh air…"

"How thoughtful…"

"Hey," he frowned, "no chick flick moments, okay?"

Something about that remark made her laugh. _And yet, you're carrying me…?_

"Oww…" she flinched.

"What is it?"

"Laughing hurts…"

Now Dean was laughing.

Soon, she was using the railing at the stern to steady herself. She sighed, relieved. It seemed as though she might be able to walk this one off. Some seawater splashed off of the side of the boat, the water being quite choppy that day, and splashed in her face.

Dean laughed, whole heartedly. Tori spied a bucket nearby, and splashed the water on him. Now she was laughing.

"That look on your face! Classic!" She clutched her side, still laughing. "Ow…still hurts to laugh!"

Dean picked her up again, as if he were about to throw her overboard. She flailed as he neared the edge of the boat.

"Hey! Dean! That's not cool!" she screamed, still laughing a little.

He laughed as she latched onto him again. "You need to calm down…"

"If I had a dollar for every time someone's told me that…"

He pried her off. "Come on, we need to clean up below deck…"

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that…"

* * *

That's where I'm leaving it. Couldn't think of anything better. Bite me. DON'T REALLY! I'd have to chop your head off if you do…


	6. Captain, Dead

More! Again! Woo! *dies of hypertasticness* Yes, I made that up just now. EVERYONE, USE IT! :D

I dunno…the part with Tori…well, you'll see…

Oh, I'm not sure if I remembered to mention. The demons they fought a little while ago were in fact crew members.

------------------

Chapter 6: Captain – Dead

"That's the last one…" Tori sighed as she threw over the last body overboard.

"I wish we could have disposed of the _properly_…" Dean frowned.

"We're on a boat, how are we supposed to burn that many without catching the ship on fire too?"

"Good point…"

"Tori!" Tori turned at the sound of Ashley's voice. "Guess what I found…!"

"A stowaway?" Tori guessed, sighing.

"NOPE!" Ashley motioned to the man who had been yelling at the other earlier.

"Oh, you're…Griffin…" Tori recalled.

Griffin shot her a nasty glare. "How the bloody hell d'you know?"

"You were quite loud, yelling at your friend yesterday," Dean explained. "We both heard you." His expression changed to that of confusion. "What's a 'Paladin', anyway?"

Griffin turned to Ashley. "Ya sure these two are safe to be around?"

"I've known Tori for almost all of my _life_; I'd be _crazy_ not to trust her!" She turned her gaze to Dean. "And anyone she trusts, I trust too…" Tori blushed a little.

"Griffin! There you are!" Griffin's friend, David, called, walking over. (A/N: Yes, in this, they are friends…) "You should have told me you were gonna hang out with Ashley…"

"What were you doing? Flirting with everyone?" she crossed her arms. There was a small chuckle from Dean.

"What? NO!" Ashley protested. "But I DO know who's on the ship, just in case…"

"Good girl," Tori patted her on the head. Ashley growled.

"You know I hate when you do that…"

"But Ashley! You so short, you're like a little puppy!"

"I'm not that short!"

Tori glanced at Dean. He was glaring at David. Who…was staring at Tori. _Joy_…

"We were going to the captain, to tell him what happened last night," Tori said, "wanna come, Ashley?"

Ashley frowned and nodded. "That's a good idea…"

As they made their way to the captain's courters, Tori looked up at Dean. "I meant to ask, how'd you two know where to find Sam and me?"

"Castiel told us what was happening," Dean explained.

"So, then…it's true…" Tori murmured.

"Hm?"

"Nothing…"

* * *

At the door to the captain's courters, Ashley knocked, loudly. There was no answer on the other side. She knocked again. She tried the door; it opened. She glanced at Dean and Tori. "Something's not right…"

Tori gasped, pointing. A few feet away was a lump of meat, what was left of the captain. No limbs, no head, just mid torso. The only thing left to identify it as the captain was the white suit, now stained in blood. Tori held her hands to her mouth in a silent scream. (A/N: This is the part I was talking about…)

Ashley rushed to her, having been examining the remains (it could not possibly be called a body in this state).

"Tori, just because it looks similar to when you went…there, it doesn't mean it's happening again…" she murmured.

Tori trembled. Ashley touched her shoulder and she screamed, getting Dean's attention.

"Hey," he murmured, walking up to her, "it's nothing. I've seen things do worse. I'm sure the worst of it is-" He reached out to her.

"NO!" she screamed, backing up. She backed into the wall outside the room. "He's after me! But…it's not my fault! I didn't mean it! Ohhh…noo…" She started to cry.

Dean grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Tori! Snap out of it!"

"No! He'll kill me!"

Dean shook her again and she embraced him, a little awkwardly.

"That's good," Ashley murmured. "Hold her, while I get the……outta my bag."

"The what?"

Ashley rummaged in her backpack she always carried. (A/N: Forgot to mention it before. I apologize.)

"Tori…" she murmured, softly. "Give me your arm."

Tori cowered against Dean. He looked as though he began to feel awkward. Ashley shook her head, smirking at him. She suddenly grabbed Tori's arm. Tori screamed. Dean flinched. Whatever she was seeing, hearing, _living_ at the moment, it had to be terrible. Ashley had a syringe in her other hand. She quickly injected the stuff into her arm.

"This hasn't happened in a while…" Ashley murmured, watching Tori as her breathing, though still quick, started to slow a little.

"I'm going to gather the other passengers together to tell them what's been happening," Ashley sighed, straightening up. "You may want to watch her…"

Before Dean could protest, Ashley was gone. He tried to get Tori off of him, but to no avail.

"I thought I told you, no chick flick moments…" Dean rolled his eyes.

"He'll get me…one day. I know it. He's out there…I _feel_ it…"

Dean knew she was being delusional from fear, but he still decided to try to calm her down. "We're on a cruise ship. Most likely, he won't be here. There's a slim chance that he will be."

"But…" she looked up at him, her face still reflecting fear, "what will happen if he _is_ here?!" Her eyes grew wide and started to water.

"All right then," Dean smirked, "if anything happens, come to either me or Sam. We'll act as your personal body guards for a while."

Her expression changed to that of surprise. "R-really?"

He nodded. "Anyway, I bet we-" He was interrupted when she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Thank you…" she murmured.

"This feels like a chick flick moment…" he warned. It was mostly a joke to help cheer her up.

"Sorry…" she let go of him. She looked away, a thoughtful, faraway look on her face.

"Sometimes I wonder what might be going on in that mind of yours," he grinned.

"Just the craziest things you can think of, and more so," she smiled.

"I'd say you're back to your old self," Dean crossed his arms, smirking.

Tori sighed. "Yeah, and now I feel like I was being treated like a child…"

Dean raised an eyebrow, looking her up and down. "You don't _look_ like a child."

She smiled, knowingly. "I thought I told you not to do that…"

"Do what?" He gave her the most innocent smile he could make, which didn't look that innocent.

"Oh, come on, stop messing with me!" She crossed her arms, causing him to stare at one particular area. She noticed and dropped her arms to her sides. "I saw that…"

"I have no idea what you mean…"

They went on like this for a while, until Dean decided she should rest.

"You better not be trying what I _think_ you are…"

* * *

Why do I like that last part? I mean, I think it's really funny! Don't you?

Oh, and the part that I mentioned in the little intro thingy. I felt like it was a little over dramatic…at first…I actually changed it a little. Now I like it.

Is Dean still in character? :)


End file.
